Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World
|image=Planet_Earth.jpg |kanji=鵺的 準惑星 制定 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nueteki Junwakusei Seitei |literal english=Dramatic World Creation |english tv=The Dawn of Creation |viz manga=Creation of the Resplendent World |game names=Physical Plane: The Divine Genisis: World Creation |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans, The Path Gold Alignment |related jutsu=Chibaku Tensei, Tengai Shinsei |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Collaboration Techniques |jutsu type=Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Long |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan |hand signs=Yin Horse, Dog, Ram, Hare, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Hare, Tiger , Horse, Monkey, Ram, Dog, Monkey, Rat, Ox, Snake, Yang Boar, Dog, Ram, Tiger, Yin Dragon, Snake, Yang Horse, Ox, Snake, Boar, Yang Dog, Ram, Tiger, Yin Dragon, Snake, Horse, Dog, Yin Ram, Hare, Yang Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Yang Snake, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Yin Snake, Dragon, Hare, Dragon, Tiger, Ram, Ox, Rat, Yang Dog, Yin Monkey, Tiger, Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga, Game, Movie }} The or by it's more distinguished title is probably single handedly the most powerful and awe inspiring technique ever witnessed by human eyes on the physical plane as well. Its splendor was invented and crafted designed by the current messiah of the shinobi world, Ukyo Hara as it is the penultimate form of synergy in the usage of the five primary elements. The original idea behind the conception of this powerful technique was to create a world in which is not given out and controlled by one being, it is earned and to display a force that most would consider the power of a god and to completely rearrange the landscape on a global scale. ---- pI7Jc-fSQQ8 ~Activation of the Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World ---- Overview This is considered the ultimate form of elemental jutsu as it requires not the fusion of the five elements but one that requires elemental harmony. As it is formed, the sounds of this creation are nearly deafening as it is considered one of the loudest events produced in the shinobi world. For miles around, the world will be eclipsed in its might and shrouded in darkness. Thus its creation will herald a new age, the in which all is at peace. This a technique that combines all of the natural elements and transcends them by the use of the five elemental titans, into a form for all to see. As stated by the Gaoh Minazuki, this is Ukyo's trump card but it is also a technique that puts him on par with the Heavenly Sovereign however, it can possibly exhaust the entirety of his chakra reserves and physical plane energy if used at it's maximum potential. Description This is a technique where Ukyo’s mastery over the fundamental elements comes into play and used in profound new ways. Akin to the creation of the infamous , but in a more dramatic light, Ukyo will gather a large amount of earth chakra, natural energy and physical plane energy and will insert it into the earth shaping this energy into a massive sphere that is slightly larger than the moon. After this is done, a large amount of large boulders will suspend themselves in the air for miles around, making attacks on Ukyo during this technique quite cumbersome and difficult to make any sign of destruction to the small satellite. Then along with the Earth Titan , he will then cause a massive sphere of earth to arise from the ground and that sphere will hover into the lower or the lower . While in the lower stratosphere, the temperatures can reach just above the freezing temperature of water, which is 270 K (−3°C or 26.6°F). The complete formation of the earthen sphere takes approximately ten to fifteen minutes. Though in order to prevent this freezing process, he will have this sphere lowered a few miles into the lower sections of the atmosphere. The radius of the small satellite is quite a bit larger than our own moon, the diameter of the earthen like sphere is approximately in the same respect as the radius and the weight reaches 7.8547×10^22 kg (kilograms). At this size, the sphere shall have its own simulated magnetic and gravitational field by adding additional Yin Release and Yang Release chakra along with the respective energy from the physical plane causing a "pulling effect" towards the surface. The gravitational field is nearly twice as strong as our local planet, . Subsequently, the sphere is then compressed in an effect to compressing his sand, therefore increasing its density to much higher level than before. The friction of all the earth moving will cause its core to heat up exponentially producing large volumes of magma from within in a short time span. This sphere will then carry both Ukyo and the opponents into the air and will remain in orbit for the rest of the duration of the technique. It will remain in low orbit even after Ukyo's death, which is quite remarkable as this makes the technique virtually self-sustaining. Next, Ukyo will then summon the powerful Fire Titan, Agapios, utilizing Eruption Release and Lava Release to summon numerous volcanoes which will create large volumes of magma,, the air produced by these volcanoes is higly poisonous for the opponent and Ukyo himself however, Ukyo can merge with Agapios in order to gain immunity. The amount of sulfur may cause the opponent to choke and cough as ashes and smoke will cloud their view and enter their lunges. Numerous formations of magma will begin to form on this planet resembling a meteor shower with darkened skies. The ashes are similar to microscopic glass, as it will cut in the inside of the throat and lungs if repeatedly inhaled for a long duration, thus causing long term damage. Next, the will surround the entire sphere with a large mass of water. Afterwards, Ukyo will summon the Water Titan Oceanus, he will then use the to release an enormous amount of water, enough to create a small ocean over the sphere. He will then summon the Wind Titan Typhon and will cause a large wind storm and to help generate a large " " storm along with the Lightning Titan Garen to create large quantities of natural lightning. The entire sphere will be covered in chaos and turmoil as the creation technique is near its pinnacle. Normally, surviving the initial formation of this technique is highly improbable but this phase secures the obliteration of any entity. Water in the atmosphere slowly cools the surface of the planet and forms, the oceans and will thus create small land masses (small islands). After the turmoil, Ukyo would have created a miniature planet in a similar function to the terraforming technique producing its own oxygen and habitable eco/hydro system. With the size of this technique, it is extremely durable, even taking multiple attacks from Geryon the planet still maintained its shape. Even a tailed-beast ball from the couldn’t destroy this technique or effectively halt its sight capturing creation. This majestic technique involves the use of natural energy, chakra, and the primal energy from the physical plane to ensure its creation will becoming the utopia for many. The damaging portion of this technique is its initial creation, with the large amount of earth, water, wind and lighting during the zenith, defense has been categorized as useless with this technique. Those with the flight technique will find it hard pressed to escape the gravitational pull of the newly formed planet. As its gravity is nearly eight times that of Earths. The purpose of the technique is simple, to crush all opposition and to assimilate those worthy into this new world. Ukyo will lower the small planet near the earth and use its extreme gravitational pull to smash the into the planets surface. Those that are left, will simply turn into dust and will be absorbed into the new world into its foundation. Variations Once finished, Ukyo will insert his unique natural chakra, and will into the core of the planet. The miniature planet will treat people other than Ukyo as a virus that needs to be eradicated. Then the dwarf planet will use all of its resources to try and destroy the threat regardless of what it may be. With this Ukyo has created multiple variations of the most powerful technique in the physical plane. The variations include a literal hell, where sprout throughout the planet using mainly the titans, Agapios and Nimrod. Ukyo is also able to make even smaller variations of this powerful technique, in which the amount of chakra needed is 1/10th of the original amount. These miniature versions are the same size as an average hidden village. Green Planet Ukyo then employs his elements along with the Titans Nimrod, Agapios, Typhon, Garen and Oceanus in a hidden ability utilizing five separate chakra natures to incorporate growth of grass, moss, biosphere and jungles planting the planet with large trees and water falls. This could be done solely on the strength of The Primordial Titan alone. This ability takes notes from Gaoh's Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii technique and utilizes and embraces the Heavenly Sovereign's ability towards evolution and steers it in a direction that makes sense to those of the lower realms. This from, requires the most chakra of Ukyo's techniques initially, but the chakra absorbing nature of the plants used in this technique makes it more self sustaining, akin to its own ecosystem. Once formed, the planet becomes self-sustaining with its own hydrological cycle. The green version in a sense, represents the shinobi world itself and is inhabitable at this point. However, the plant life here is on par with the highly sought after technique and are highly carnivorous and extremely poisonous. The plants here are the same size of an average adult male, and their poison has a extreme numbing effect causing compartment syndrome. Survival for this technique is possible as any fire technique will cause the plants to recede and stop their advances. The plants resemble a , in which they are noted for producing the largest individual flower on earth along with the most repugnant. It has a very strong and horrible odor of decaying flesh, earning it the nickname "corpse flower". Other plants will constantly grown in size if the foe has a high concentration of yin chakra. Drawbacks Since the landmass is higher in the atmosphere, it will become harder to breathe and the sunlight will become exceptionally bright. The amount of chakra used in this technique is considered impossible even for the strongest shinobi. However, the titans that Ukyo summon supplements this technique making it easier to use. This technique also completely drains Ukyo's stamina, rendering him susceptible to outside attacks. Still, this technique requires the equivalent of all of Ukyo's elemental techniques combined. The ridiculous amount of hand seals makes this technique very hard to use during battle. Which why Ukyo needs to have a preparation time for this technique which is about roughly ten minutes of gaining chakra and physical plane energy not including the chant and hand seal formation. Once this technique is started, it will be nearly impossible to stop as anyone within 100 square kilometer radius will become fuel for this technique. After use, Ukyo will descend into a near coma like state, due to the exertion of chakra need to first summon the titans coupled with his assistance to create the satellite. He will remain in this comatose state for a couple of weeks if used at its full throttle version which includes the Unfathomable Abolishment of the Exemplary World and thus cannot use this technique without some form of assistance in order to protect the comatose state body. Trivia *This technique incorporates the most hand seals used in a jutsu so far in the author's personal series with 55. *As the Messiah, Ukyo proclaims this to be his most powerful yet most magnificent technique in his arsenal yet the most destructive one to date. *For use in personal novel only. *The Ruinous Ones leader Geryon nearly destroyed this technique using his Atramentous Manifestation of Stygian Matter technique, which is in itself capable of leveling villages. *Ukyo states that only the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh Minazuki, is capable of stopping this technique with his Sakra Devanam Indra or with the Phagaro Rooho technique. Any other technique used to counter the Divine Genesis technique is futile unless it is similar in power to a full-powered Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tailed beast. *Credits for the alternate translation goes to User:JouXIII. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Collaboration Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Wind Release Category:Lightning Release Category:Earth Release Category:Water Release Category:Fire Release Category:Justu with Hand Seals listed Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary